dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:AgosLaUkeDeLaCynthia
♥Muy Buenas, Criaturitas Del Señor ♡Rubén Doblas♡ Quien Es El? Que Es Lo Que Hace? Como Fue Que Lo Conociste? Por Que Lo Amas Si Nunca Lo Viste En Persona?. Tantas Preguntas, Una Sola Respuesta. ''El Es Rubén, También Conocido Como El RubiusOMG, Un Chico Noruego Común Y Corriente, Con Sueños Por Delante, Sentimientos Y Esperanzas. 'El Es Aquel Chico Que Hablándole A Una Cámara Hace Felices Millones De Personas, Lleva Consigo Una Sonrisa Cargada De Emociones Porque El Es Un Humano, Sangra, Se Golpea, Se Enferma Y Sufre. Pero El Sabe Como Esconder Sus Secretos. ''''Me Hace La Persona Mas Feliz, Me Siento Feliz Viéndolo, Apoyándolo, Siendo Una De Sus Fans. Pero También Duele, Duele Saber Que Tan Solo Eres Una Mas Entre La Multitud, Duele Que El No Sepa De Tu Existencia. Algún Día Cumpliré Mi Sueño'' ''♥You Are My Angel♥'' ♥Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas♥ ••♥Tu Héroe Lleva Capa, El Mio Gorra, Auriculares Y Una Cámara♥••// '' ''♥-En Mi Mente Fuiste, Eres Y Seras Mi Razón De Ser-''♥'' ஐﻬQuien Dijo Que La Distancia Importaba?ஐﻬ '' ''●ω●Y Entonces Dios Dijo: "Quite moles Las Alas Para Que '' ''Ellas No Sospechen"●ω● '' ''ツEl No Me Ama Pero Daria Mi Vida Por Él Si Es Necesario // El Mundo No Es Una Fabrica De Conceder Deseosツ ''♡Mi vida♡'' Bien mi nombre es Agostina, pero todos me dicen Geral,Sheral o Agos. Nací el 26 de junio (en conclusión soy de cáncer y tengo mucho orgullo)❥. Vivo en Argentina y es muy bonito, a mi me gusta, eh vivido toda mi vida allí y tengo mucho recuerdos hermosos. No tengo hermanos así que soy hija única pero no soy consentida porque no soporto ese tipo de actitud'a ' :v ɞ, soy castaña, medio quemada y ni baja ni alta, soy mediana y menuda✿. '' ''★Lo que me gusta★'' ''Abrazar a las personas-Sonreír-Cantar-Bailar (De todo un poco)-La gente graciosa-Mi vida♟-El helado♜ (vainilla y dulce de leche)-Hablar-Pintar, en papel o en la computadora-Los cumpleaños-Escribir, novelas de trama, comedia, terror, ficción, entre otras.-Contar chistes (estaban dos pollitos y uno le dice al otro-Pio?. Y el otro le 'responde-.Si,pie, pie tu. Hahaha-El Anime ("Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama" Y "Amnesia") '-El Yaoi (yo era una persona inocente :( )'-JeffThe Killer And Slenderman Forevah *derrame nasal*-Muchas cosas mas-Yo Amo, Amo El Bardo e.e. '' '''Si Te Metes Con Mis Amigas/os Vas A Sufrir >:v ''♞Lo que no me gusta♞'' Estar de malhumor-La gente borde o cortante-Las mentiras-La comida picante-La gente que grita-Los espacios pequeños-Estar encerrada-La vanidad-Fanfarronear-Criticar-La gente que habla mal de otros a sus espaldas (Si venís a hablar mal de mi decimelo en la cara >:u)-La gente creída-La Gente Homofobica (Queridos, Hoy Cada Persona Tiene Su Vida Y Puede Hacer Con Ella Lo Que Le Plazca Y Que Tiene Gustar Alguien De Tu Mismo Genero? El Mundo No Se Acaba) Y El Color Rosa, ODIO Ese Maldito Color >:v Porque Solo Tiene Que Ser Para Las Chicas? Si Me Gusta El Rojo Soy Hombre? JAJA >:u Y A Un Chico Le Gusta El Rosa Es Mujer? :v Hasta Debe De Tener Mas Agallas Que Los Que Se Creen "Machos". ñ.ñ '' ♝Mis Pros♝'' Soy amigable (Zhi, Kohmoh Noh)-Sociable-Chistosa-Paciente' (Hasta un punto, si me molestas con lo mismo te mando a volar :v ah)-Alocada-Moderada (Si me pides tirarme de un vació te empujo a vos primero para ver si sobrevives o no :3 eso sonó tan Gore O.o)-Respetuosa (si me respetas te respeto y si me tiras bardo te lo devuelvo c;)-Activista-Optimista (Siempre hay una solución para todo).'' ''♚Mis contras♚'' ''*Confiada (y mucho <-<)-Abnegada-Osada-Valiente-Sentimental-Apagada-Vengativa (no tanto ._.)Triste (algunas veces)'' ''❋Mis Libros Favoritos❋'' *Ice Black (En Proceso De Lectura) *50 SDG, 50 SMS y 50 SL (50 SL En Proceso De Lectura) *Hush Hush, Crescendo, Silence y Finale (Terminada) *Eleanor And Park *The Hunger Games, Sinsajo.(Tributo, En Proceso) *Bajo La Misma Estrella. (Okay?, Okay!, Terminada) *After (Proceso) *Pride And Prejucie (Proceso) ''*Sense and Sensibility(Proceso)- ''Son Mas xd''' ''✰Mis Películas Favoritas✰'' White Chicks-Liar, Liar-Pride And Prejuice-The Hunger Games-Despicable Me-This Is Us-Scary Movie-Little Man ''✂PDT✂'' Habadme Cohjohneh :c Ya Que No Tengo A Nadie Con Quien Charlar. '' ♥''Gracias ''♥ ''Por Leerme Gracias Por Llegar Hasta Aquí, Si Te Parecí Interesante O Tenemos Cosas En Común Puedes Contactarme Es Total Y Parcialmente Gratis! '' ♥''Cynthia ''♥ Gracias Por A Ver Compartido Esta Gran Pagina Conmigo, Eres Una Delicia De Persona :3 Nunca Imagine Llegar A Conocer A Una Mushasha Tan Kawaii, Vales Mucho ☀♥ Con El Paso De Los Tiempos Tendremos Nuestros Propios Recuerdos Pero Para Mi 3 o 4 Meses Ya Es Mucho (? . Espero Que Armemos Mas Bardo Bl :3 Teh Queroh Zhemeh ♡ ♡ One Direcion ♡ (Inserte Grito De Fan Girl) ''Ellos, Mis 5 Chicos De Las Escaleras, Mis Muchachos, Mis Tontos, Mis Retrasados. Como Fue Que Sucedió Tan Rápido? Como Fue Que Todo Se Derrumbo Frente A Mis Ojos? Los Conocí Hace 3 casi 4 Años Aproximadamente ''♡ Escuche La Canción What Makes You Beautiful Y Desde Ese Momento La Busque Por Todos Lados Hasta Que La Encontré Y Me Enamore De Aquellos Cinco Chicos Tan Diferentes Pero A La Vez Iguales. Hasta El Día De La Fecha Los Sigo Apoyando, Y Me Hace Feliz Ver Que Cumplen Los Sueños De Las Personas. Z''ayn Javadd Malik A Donde Quedo Nuestro Forever?, Algún Día Querrás Volver Y Te Esperaremos Con Los Brazos Abiertos Y Con Lagrimas En Los Ojos.'' '''♫♫♫♫ ♫You And I, We Don't Wanna Be Like Them, We Can Make It Til The End, Nothing Can Come Between. You And I, Not Even The Gods Above, Can Separate The Two Of Us, No, Nothing Can Come Between, You And I ♫ ♫Better Than Words, You Drive Me Crazy, Someone Like You, Always Be My Baby, Best I Ever Had, Hips Don’t Lie, You Make Me Wanna Tssss One More Night♫''' ♫The spaces between us, Keep getting deeper, It’s harder to reach her, Even though I’ve tried, Spaces between us, Hold all our secrets, Leaving us speechless, And I don’t know why♫ ♫Right now, i wish you were here with me, Cause right now everything is new to me, You know i can’t fight the feeling, And every night i feel it, Right now, I wish you were here with me♫ ♫And being here without you, It's like i'm waking up to, Only half a blue sky, Kinda there but not quite, I'm walking round with just one shoe, I'm half a heart without you. I'm half a mean, at best, With half an arrow in my chest. I miss everything we do, I'm Half A Heart Without You.♫ ' '♫Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed,And wake you up with all the words I still haven’t said? And tender touches, just to show you how I feel, Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal?♫ ♫I hope I’m not a casualty, Hope you won’t get up and leave. I don’t mean that much to you, But to me it’s everything, everything.♫ ♫People say we shouldn’t be together, Too young to know about forever, But I say, they don’t know what they talk talk talking about. 'Cause this love is only getting stronger, So I don’t wanna wait, any longer. I just wanna tell the world that you’re mine, girl♫ Esto Fue..........Realmente Hermoso. Muchas Gracias Por Este Oscar Y Hacer Este Sueño Posible (? '♫Nunca He Tenido Palabras Para Decirte, Pero Ahora Te Estoy Pidiendo Que Te Quedes Por Un Momento Entre Mis Brazos......Y Mientras Cierras Tus Ojos Esta Noche, Rezo Para Que Puedas Ver La Luz, Que Brilla Desde Las Estrellas....Mas Arriba. Cuando Tu Abres Tus Brazos Y Te Niegas A Salir Esta Noche, Simplemente No Se Siente Bien. Porque Yo Podría Amarte Mas Que Esto. Cuando Tu Me Dices Que No, No Solo Me Estoy Muriendo Por Dentro, Simplemente No Me Siento Bien Porque Yo Podría Amarte Mas Que Esto. Amarte Mas Que Esto ♫ . '' '' tumblr_npcmgfCIEx1riiflro1_1280.jpg tumblr_npcmgfCIEx1riiflro2_1280.jpg tumblr_npcmgfCIEx1riiflro3_1280.jpg tumblr_npcmgfCIEx1riiflro4_1280.jpg tumblr_npcmgfCIEx1riiflro5_1280.jpg tumblr_npcmgfCIEx1riiflro6_1280.jpg tumblr_npcmgfCIEx1riiflro7_1280.jpg tumblr_npcmgfCIEx1riiflro8_1280.jpg Categoría:Usuarios